


Fireworks

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [22]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Fireworks, Gen, Just a little bit crazy, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Simon loves fireworks best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Psychotic, Simon

He's not crazy, it's the rest of the world that is. But maybe that's to be expected, given how much they look at him, wide-eyed and cautious like something was about to go boom.

It was. Explosions were the best. Not fire, no, but the sound and the lights, like fireworks. He's liked fireworks ever since the new years before Konrad told them they weren't allowed around humans. Told them, no more fireworks.

So. Explosions.

Sometimes he could make them whistle. And crackle. And burn different colors, like the fireworks had.

It's the people who don't like them that are crazy. Except Sonia; she may not enjoy it like he does, but she's fascinated, nevertheless.


End file.
